Why Does This Stuff Always Happen To Me?
by FlameofIsis
Summary: One-shot where Jaden tries to find a sport suitable for Syrus. Warning: stupid and random! Hehe


**Disclaimer****- I do not own anything of ****Yugioh**** GX! If I did, ****oooo**** I'd have some fun! XD

* * *

**

**From Author****- Honest to God, I have **_**no**_** idea where this came from! But, this is just some random idea that I thought of today. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**

**About This****- Only ****gonna**** tell you guys this: Jaden tries to find the right sport for ****Syrus**** to play. Read on to figure out how outrageous it'll be.

* * *

**

Jaden Yuki sat on his bed, pondering his thoughts. He was thinking about his best friend: Syrus Truesdale. This kid was shy, that was his big problem. Mind you, he's a good duelist, he just really needs something that would bring his duel spirit out. If only there was some way to toughen him up……

Jaden bolted up into a sitting position. He just had one crazy idea: sports! If he could find a sport Syrus could do, that would surely toughen him up for dueling! Putting on his shoes, Jaden ran out of his dorm, looking for Syrus.

"S-Sport? What do you mean, play a sport??" Syrus asked out of fear. Jaden grinned. "Just that, Sy! Playing a sport will definitely get you in top shape for dueling! Now c'mon! I'm sure Ms. Fontaine will let us use the gym…" He said, pulling a whining Syrus over towards the main building.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jaden pushed Syrus into the men's locker room, telling him to dress. Jaden was already dressed and while Syrus was busy, he went to go get some sports equipment.

Syrus came out slowly and, when seeing Jaden with a bunch of different balls and other stuff, moaned. Jaden just laughed.

"Oh, c'mon Sy! It won't be that bad! Ok, what sport should we try first?" Jaden asked, looking at his options. Finally, after a moments thought, he chose one.

"Baseball!" He said, holding up a bat and a mitt. Syrus gulped. "But what if the ball hits me??" He asked, backing up in fear. "It won't hit you, cause I'm gonna pitch!" Jaden said, putting the mitt on his hand and tossed the bat to Syrus. He picked it up reluctantly, and stood in a spot.

Jaden wound up for the pitch. "You ready, Sy?" Jaden asked. Sy shook his head, his legs trembling. Jaden just shrugged, figuring he was going to do that anyway. Jaden threw the ball, a nice slow pitch, at Syrus. Sy swung, but missed. He did a complete 360 and then fell on his back with a thud. Jaden ran over and helped him up.

"You ok, Sy?" He asked. Syrus looked a bit dizzy, but all right. "Yeah, I think so. Aww Jay, I know you're trying to help me, but I'll never hit that baseball!" He groaned. Jaden sighed.

"It's ok, Syrus. We'll just try a different sport!" He said with a grin. Syrus moaned and muttered, "Why me?"

"Let's try football!" Jaden said, picking up the pigskin. Syrus stared at him. "What??? No stinkin' way!!!" He exclaimed. "Oh c'mon Sy, it won't be that bad! All you have to do is catch and run." He said. Syrus moaned once again.

Jaden threw the ball to Syrus, who fumbled with it, and dropped it. But he picked it up and just stood there. "Now what?" He asked. "Now, I chase you, and you run." Jaden says, running after Syrus. Syrus' eyes went wide. "AHHH!!!" He yelled, running for his life.

Syrus ran and ran and ran, but sadly, couldn't get away. Jaden tackled him to the ground. "Hmm…I guess football didn't work, huh?" He said, getting off Syrus. "Ya think?!" Syrus said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Alright then, let's try soccer." Jaden said, kicking the ball gently towards the soccer goal that was set up. Jaden then went in the goal and turned towards Sy.

"Try and get it passed me." He said. Syrus walked over to the ball and hesitated, afraid that he'd hit Jaden and hurt him.

"C'mon, Sy! Show me what you're made of!" Jaden challenged. Syrus sighed. _Well, here goes._ He thought and kicked the ball as hard as he could at Jaden. Unfortunately, Jaden blocked it.

"Try again, Sy." He said, throwing the ball back to Syrus. Sy tried and tried and tried, but he couldn't get it passed Jaden. Finally, they stopped.

"We can scratch soccer off the list." Jaden said. "We can scratch them all off! There's no sport I can play!" Sy whined. "Yes there is! We just have to keep trying till we find one!" Jaden said.

* * *

The two teens played all kinds of sports, but found no sport suitable for Syrus. Finally, only one sport was left.

"Dodgeball." Jaden said, holding up a red rubber ball. Syrus stared at it in horror. "What?!" He said. "It's just one more sport, Sy. Just try it at least." Jaden said. Syrus sighed, giving up.

Jaden stood on one end of the gym and Sy on the other. Jaden had the ball. Then, he ran over and threw the ball as hard as he could towards Syrus. Syrus screamed and moved out of the way, dodging the ball. Jaden grinned.

"That's it, Syrus! Keep doing that!" He said, grabbing the ball again and throwing it. Again, Syrus dodged it. At least twelve times, Syrus dodged the ball till finally, he actually _got_ the ball! He stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Throw it at me, Sy!" Jaden said. Syrus hesitated but then, he threw the ball as hard as his little arms would able him to do so. Jaden tried to dodge, but it hit him right in the side and knocked him down. Syrus ran over.

"Jaden, are you ok?! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you???" He asked, frantically. He thought Jaden would yell at him, but instead, the brunette laughed. Syrus stared at him. Finally, Jaden pulled himself up and hugged his friend.

"Great job, Sy! We found a sport for ya!" He said, continuing to laugh, following closely behind by Syrus. Just then, the ball that hit Jaden, bounced off the wall, and hit Syrus square in the face. Jaden stopped laughing and bent over Syrus.

"You ok?" He asked. Syrus groaned. "What is it with these things?! Why does it always happen to me?!" He yelled. Jaden only laughed.

* * *

**From Author****- I know, completely stupid and random, huh? Well, it was just for your guys' entertainment XD. Reviews would be nice!**


End file.
